King Klunk
'' King Klunk'' is a 1933 animated short subject, produced and directed by Walter Lantz and featuring Pooch the Pup. The cartoon is a parody of the RKO feature King Kong, which premiered six months earlier to this cartoon's release on September 4, 1933 from Universal Pictures. Plot Pooch and a girl coonhound sailed into Africa, looking to take photographs of King Klunk, the largest gorilla in the planet. On the continent, a pack of chimpanzees were doing a dance ritual as well preparing a meal for their gigantic gorilla leader. King Klunk immediately showed up, excited to get his lunch. But seeing the amount of food in the platter was inadequate, he rejects it. While thinking what he should feed on, the hungry gorilla saw Pooch and the girl coonhound walked by from several yards away. King Klunk then quietly captures Pooch's partner and replaces her with a lady chimp. Pooch, unaware of the exchange, still carried on in his exploration. He even hold the hand of the lady chimp. When he looked back, the pup realized and was most surprised. As he ran, the lady chimp started following him, wanting to make Pooch her date. When King Klunk had the girl coonhound in his grasp and was ready to devour her, the chimp cupid suddenly appeared and shot him with an arrow. In this, rather than eating her, the love-stricken gorilla chooses to merely hold that dog and give warm smiles. Pooch continued running until he lost the lady chimp. As he runs again, Pooch, without noticing, ran up to the top of King Klunk. The gorilla immediately saw and blew him away where he falls into a pond. In the pond, Pooch swam toward what looked like a harmless boulder extending above the surface. In turns out suddenly that the rock was actually a sea serpent that rises. The sea serpent chased Pooch on land but couldn't keep track of its prey. After losing the little dog, the sea serpent then saw the girl coonhound still being held by King Klunk, and therefore wants to make a meal out of her. Not wanting to relinquish anything, King Klunk puts the girl coonhound safely on a tree and goes on to brawl with the sea serpent. The two beasts traded attacks. Eventually, King Klunk came out the victor. When the girl coonhound is back in King Klunk's paw, Pooch swings on jungle vines and rescues her. The two dogs swinged their way onto a plateau. As the gorilla goes after them, Pooch and the girl coonhound found a giant egg on a nest and pushed it toward their chaser. Upon being pinned down by the egg, King Klunk was motionless and admits defeat. Instead of taking pictures, Pooch and the girl coonhound tied King Klunk to the back of their boat and pulled him across the Atlantic. They decided to take their creature to the United States. On American soil, King Klunk, in chains, was presented at a theater where spectators come to see him. Suddenly, the chimp cupid reappeared and shoots him with a another arrow. His mood was again changed from bored to in-loved. King Klunk once again set sights on the girl coonhound and starts straining the chains. The spectators panicked and fled the theater. King Klunk was able to escape and starts chasing the crowd on the main street. He eventually finds the girl coonhound, picks her up, and climbs a sky scraper. Determined to salvage his sweetheart, Pooch boards a fighter plane and tooks off. The little dog then fires his machine gun and cannon at the scaling gorilla. After landing several impacts, Pooch ultimately brings down King Klunk who falls from the building and plummets on the street. Pooch and the girl coonhound were together again. Gallery King Klunk Screenshot.jpg Availability The short is available on The Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoon Collection DVD box set. References External links * Category:1933 films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Animated films Category:Short films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Black-and-white films Category:American parody films Category:1930s comedy films Category:Episodes Category:Pooch Shorts